1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in decantation methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a mixture whose temperature is different from ambient temperature is subjected to decantation, convection currents occur in the decanter which are detrimental to good separation of the mixture. If, for example, a hot liquid containing a suspended solid is introduced into a decanter, the temperature of the products standing in the decanter will, due to thermal losses, be slightly lower than the temperature of products arriving in the apparatus. The latter will hence have a tendency to rise and as a result thereof, in the whole of the decanter, convection currents will occur which will be detrimental to the sound operation of the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method which will neutralize the effect of the detrimental convection currents and consequently to provide a method which enables the efficiency of the decanters used to be notably improved.